RONAN: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by AquaBunny
Summary: Manual for the online game Grand Chase's spell knight, Ronan. Edited anew!


Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or The Owner's Maintenance Manual series!

_**IF YOU ARE A RONAN FANGIRL, PLEASE DO NOT HATE ALL OVER MY REVIEW PAGE! IF YOU CANNOT STAND RONAN BEING TRASHED, PLEASE NAVIGATE AWAY FROM THIS PAGE!**_

Also, please turn off your cellphones at this time.

Thank you.

**RONAN: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You are now an official owner of the RONAN unit! In order to maximize the benefits from this royal spell knight of the Grand Chase Knights, we suggest you read this manual before opening the package that was delivered.

**General Information**

**Name: **Ronan (Calling him alternative names such as "Ronub", "Noob", "Long Hair" or "Girly Voice" will most likely … hurt his feelings! … He is not violent like the other units! Hey, isn't that a good thing?)

**Age: **19

**Place of Manufacture: **Korea, Ntreev Co. Kanavan Isle., Kanavan Royal Guards Division

**Height: **5'11*

**Length: **… I don't know. Why do you even ask this?

**Your RONAN unit comes with the following items:**

One _Adventurer Spell Knight's Armor_ set

One _Adventurer's Spell Sword_

One Chart of Ronan's Skill Tree

One _Arkham Pet_ (One in every 1000 packages)

Premium Indigo Sealed Gems x100

Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses (See "Removal of unit" for further information)

Note: the _Adventurer Spell Knight Armor _set is only the default clothing your RONAN unit comes in. If you want to see … this … man in another clothing …, simply take him shopping somewhere and dress him up however you want – with or without his approval(?). Trying to force your RONAN unit to wear embarrassing clothing by force … will result in RONAN unit being scarred for life. Hey, stop making fun of RONAN units! They are just gentle …

**Removing your RONAN unit from the box:**

Removing your RONAN unit … is rather … risk-free! If you have not realized, RONAN unit is a bit different from other units … He is a well-mannered gentleman and will work under the name of justice. He has a strong sense of chivalry and will never harm ladies or children! To remove this Knight of Justice from this box, simply tell him …

"Hey Sir Erudon, can you come out of your box please?"

…

Done!

Now ask him to bend over-

… And open the panel behind his neck and input the activation code (12 letter-digit combinations that should have been at the bottom of his proof of purchase), and congratulations, you now officially own a RONAN unit!

… What were you expecting me to say?

**Functions:**

Your Knight of Justice can do a lot more than slay dragons and rescue beautiful princesses – if that was your initial plan, anyway.

**Bodyguard: **Ever got bullied by the gang members at your school? Maybe that tomboyish girl that has an obvious crush on you has been going all tsundere on you? Problem solved!

Your RONAN unit will get bullied in your place for you!

What? But RONAN unit swore to the Queen of Kanavan that he shall never sheathe his sword unless it is for fighting monsters! Your perfect knight RONAN unit would never think about harming common people! Stop thinking that violence solves everything!

Note: Your RONAN unit tends to be a tsundere-magnet! … Tsundere fan girls will go crazy over your blue headed knight unit … just be careful!

**Path of the Knight: **Ever wanted to be that medieval knight riding gallantly on a horse, talented in sword, basic magic, lance, and sword and a shield? Problem solved! Your RONAN unit is from a very rare species; only few of them remain today and they are at the brink of extinction. They are called, the ones with chivalry. RONAN units are so full of chivalry that if you could pour their manliness inside a tiny cup, it would fill up all the way to half! He will be the most flawless knight model you ever had, feel free to ask him for tutoring!

Now, fill your head with wild images of the most pointless training ever witnessed on the face of the planet. (Let me get you started, think of Excel Saga.)

… Am I being too mean?

**Male Model: **Short on cash? Problem is solved! Your wonderfully good-looking RONAN unit is a hell of an actor! Send him to try out for wonderful and charismatic roles such as a hobo, a transgender, a princess, or a cameo!

… I'm just kidding! If you look closely, RONAN units are awfully handsome… try some fan arts, and you will understand that this man is really damn good looking (100% honest). He can be your typical prince, knight of justice, or something akin to Tamaki from Ouran Host Club. (Don't you think he would be perfect?)

**House Wife: **Tired of doing chores all day? Make your RONAN unit pick up a duster and a pink apron, and make him get to work! He is a very diligent worker and will get your excess chores down in no time!

**Professional Chef: **Surprise, surprise! Your RONAN unit is an excellent chef! He can cook everything from cereal to black matter! His best dish includes pig slop, burnt toast, and - a Luna-On-A-Plate!

… Someone get Luna off that plate …

**Your RONAN will come with the following modes:**

Justice Is My Middle Name! (Default)

Deep In Thought

Melancholy

Depressed

MUST HELP MAIDEN IN DISTRESS

Out of Character (Locked)

Your RONAN unit is just overflowing with chivalry. Seriously, if you do not know what the word means, it is time to open up a new tab and use Google search. RONAN units will never, ever tolerate injustice! He will fight against it even if it kills him … His courage is truly touching! I do admit, he has an awfully feminine voice, but according to the latest fad, it is the new "cool" thing to make fun of a certain young singer with a certain voice, a singer often referred to as the wood chucking animal that builds dams. Let's get over prejudice and stop picking on people with high pitched voices! It makes RONAN units very, very sad. We have had a hoard of RONAN units stand outside our headquarters and protest that their voices are to be reprogrammed … But let's not talk about that.

Deep In Thought mode occurs … when RONAN units are deep in thought. He could be pondering over many things, a certain beautiful red haired knight (Grand Chase official Manhwa seems to support this, along with other Grand Chase event banners*), how to defeat evil, and how to bring glory to Kanavan and his glorious household. He could just simply be daydreaming … slaying a dragon, rescuing a princess, you know, the usual. Leave him alone in Deep In Thought mode- hey, it is not nice to pull pranks on a man when he is daydreaming about - … things! … good things … right? (But again, we cannot read his mind … so it is up to your imagination!)

Despite Justice Is My Middle Name mode being the default, some RONAN units tend to have a depression issue (Not due to their nature, but because of their horrible owners who constantly make fun of them!), resulting in a lockdown in Melancholy mode for weeks, months, and years! Melancholy mode is triggered when people gang up on RONAN units and make fun of his personality, goals, or aspects in life. Please do not do this, why taunt this kind little spells knight? … I understand that it is very daring and easy to do so, however… hahaha … (Just think about in-game chats… poor RONAN units, they have it so rough!)

Depressed mode is triggered when RONAN units are not cheered up after entering Melancholy mode. In this mode, please leave the gosh darn man alone, because if you continue to tease him, he may cry … you are so cruel! Don't do that! Our units have feelings too! Cheer him up by talking to him or serving him something delicious. RONAN units are always warm and open, ready to snap out of their little sadness drama if anyone is willing to be his company.

MUST HELP MAIDEN IN DISTRESS mode activates when he sees a beautiful lady or a little helpless child in danger. In this mode, RONAN units will do anything to protect the innocent, and will often result in heroic comebacks with overly cheesy and overused cliché situations … but everyone needs some of that, right? Your RONAN unit will never stand injustice and fight for what is right!

Out of Character mode … I understand that some of you are curious about this function and has unlocked it on other units, but why do you hate your peace-loving, sweet, sweet RONAN unit's personality? His OOC mode will cause him to behave awfully aggressively, boss you around, destroy things for no reason, and get _drunk_. Please, if your RONAN unit starts behaving in any way he is not supposed to (For example, he refused to put on makeup and maid dress and greet you every morning and kiss your feet when you wake up) … bad example, never mind! Anyway, if your RONAN unit isn't considerate and caring towards everyone anymore, it indicates his OOC mode has been unlocked.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**ELESIS: **This unit is the lady that your RONAN unit considers the fairest maiden in all of the lands (According to Korea, anyhow … but this is fan fiction! We can do whatever we want!) . He is very fond of this unit, and although he is not a shy-shy boy, around this unit, RONAN units will be extra, extra polite, addressing her "Ruby Knight".

**LIRE: **RONAN units are respectful of everyone and address them as "Miss" or "Sir". RONAN units get along with almost everyone and are willing to go with anyone to the death. RONAN unit considers LIRE unit a trusty comrade and will get along just fine.

**ARME: **RONAN unit treasures this innocent and cutesy unit, and probably thinks of her something like a younger sister. He respects this unit by addressing her as "Miss Arme", and ARME units are also fond of gentle RONAN units.

**RYAN: **RONAN units find this unit very interesting. He is innocent but awkward, and RONAN units enjoy hanging around RYAN units. They are very good friends and gets along perfectly.

**LASS: **RONAN units have a good relationship with everyone in the chase, but I assume that LASS and RONAN units may be the best of friends. One of two units LASS units can relax around is your RONAN unit. Although LASS units aren't known for their people skills, these two will get along well.

**AMY: **RONAN units are not womanizers! … we think! RONAN units recognize AMY units as charming, but we doubt that they will be engaged romantically… they get along really well.

**JIN: **The second most mature unit in the GRAND CHASE KNIGHTS series is the JIN unit. RONAN units respect JIN units very much and JIN units return the same type of mature respect. These two get along well.

**SIEGHART: **RONAN units always strive to become better, and the legendary gladiator SIEGHART units may be a mild source of inspiration for RONAN units. Since RONAN units respect SIEGHART units, no harm should come from their interaction, unless the SIEGHART unit hears the news that RONAN unit has been hitting on an ELESIS unit, SIEGHART unit's precious great-great-grandchild.

**MARI: **MARI units don't like to communicate, but patient RONAN units are just fine with that. Despite MARI unit's uncommunicativeness, RONAN units can cope really well.

**DIO: **The DIO unit may have been the prince of hell or something, and RONAN units are fine with that … DIO units are known to be arrogant sometimes, but this does not bother your RONAN unit much. They won't start a "BEST BUDDIES EVER" spree, but they will get along just fine.

**ZERO: **The ZERO units aren't the most friendly demons on planet Chase either, but RONAN units can battle alongside ZERO units, just like with anyone else. They shouldn't cause major issues …

**LEY: **LEY units are known to be rather pompous… it's not like anything major will break out if you leave these two units alone, but knowing LEY unit's "Queen"-like personality, your RONAN unit may end up being something akin to a butler/slave.

**Cleaning:**

Your mature RONAN unit can take care of his own body. As mature as RONAN units may seem, they are known to be extremely shy in certain situations. If you are a lady and you throw open the door in middle of his restroom activity, he will most likely scream and curl up into a ball until you leave or continue to torment and poke his little RONAN-ball with a stick. If you are a male, RONAN units will throw everything within his reach to expel you from the restroom. If you were mean enough to pull this on the blue knight, from now on, he will always lock his restroom doors while taking a shower, and will probably be angry at you for a day or two.

**Feeding:**

Your RONAN unit is a healthy gentleman, and must be fed three meals a day. Balanced diet consisting of meat, vegetable, and fruit with the necessary dietary servings is essential. Mr. Big Boy will not be picky with his foods and eat everything that is served. However, please do not taunt your RONAN unit… I'm sure you taunted and tormented him enough at this point already. If you are too lazy, throw him a package of instant ramen. RONAN units always have a craving for a nice bowl of good ramen!

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q. Why does my unit have long, blue hair and a high pitched feminine voice? Is he perhaps a g-

A. No you World Chat people! Men with long hair are actually highly attractive … and as for the blue color, I have no answer. If you are so caught up on the feminine voice, purchase a Korean programmed version of the RONAN unit, for at least that one doesn't make RONAN unit sound so broken …

Q. I'm annoyed at how obedient my RONAN unit is! It's about time he stepped up and became a man!

A. What … how come no one understands RONAN unit's wonderful pacifist logics? Anyway, if you want your RONAN unit to have a drastic personality change, you must unlock his OOC mode. This has never been accomplished by anyone before due to its length and difficulty. You must get him to lift his right foot, rub his hands together, spin around 3 times clockwise, bark like a dog, do a backflip, two cartwheels, and he must say the alphabet backwards in less than 10 seconds. The reason he was programmed like this, we have no answer for … anyway, if you somehow managed to make him enter his OOC mode, he should start trash talking everything, enjoy destruction and steal candy from little children. This indicates that his OOC mode has successfully been unlocked.

Q. It's been like … weeks … these things that hide in the shadows and move really quick has been stalking me everywhere! I came near approaching one, and it looked like a girl and it looked like a gorilla, something like a girlilla(?) and it was drooling, making creepy high-pitched giggling noises, and shooting yellow ray beams out of their eyes! I am seriously freaked out … someone help me?

A. You have made an unfortunate encounter with a RONAN unit's fan girl. Those creatures are extremely ferocious, and they are just waiting to get their hands on your vulnerable RONAN unit. They are vicious, they bite, and will do the most sadistic things for their interests.

Q. When my RONAN unit came out of the box on its own, I found a mini fairy-devil like floating dolly that was following after my RONAN unit … it keeps saying that my grandmother is watching Death Note in hell … what the heck is this creepy necromancer?

A. CONGRADULATIONS! You are a lucky winner of an _Arkham Pet_! Only one comes every 1000 packages! You are so lucky to own one! This unit is capable of annoying the heck out of you to no end! If it is angry, it will stab you with the infernal spear that it always carries! In other words, you will have a personal devil which will torment your life forever- … I mean …

At least he is cute, right?

**Troubleshooting: **

**Problem: **Your unit started trashing everything around him, constantly complaining and using profanity, and kicking puppies.

**Solution:** Wow, we're amazed you managed to unlock the RONAN unit's Out of Character Mode! If he continues to rampage, you must un-do the system programming by making him lift his left foot, rub his feet together, spin around 3 times counter-clockwise, howl like a rabbit(?), do a front flip, moonwalk around the room, and he must say the Greek alphabet backwards and forwards in less than 10 seconds. In our humble opinion, it is even harder to snap him out of OOC mode than it is to make him enter OOC mode. If your RONAN unit manages to get broken, I'm afraid there is almost no fix for him. If it is emergency situation after you unlocked his OOC mode … call our headquarters … and bid that RONAN unit a farewell… forever.

Here is a handkerchief for your runny nose.

**Problem: **You cut your RONAN unit's hair while he was asleep. He woke up and when he looked into the mirror, he froze for an awfully long time in front of the mirror, not saying a word, mouth wide open.

**Solution: **He will get over it … not. RONAN unit's hair will regenerate over time, but that will take a long while … so simply smack his head with the Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses. However, this will not fix anything! You simply felt like smacking his head with an iron hammer. Make him starve for a meal or two, brooding over the loss of his dead skin cells. If he can just never get over it, buy him a big, poofy blonde wig.

**Problem: **Your RONAN unit runs into the room in tears, and shouts that you are the worst owner in the world!

**Solution: **Where is that chainsaw you always kept in the closet? Naughty children must be disciplined.

**Problem: **Your RONAN unit went out and brought back a lost kitty. He went up awfully close to your face and is looking at you with a puppy face. You would keep it except you only have a million other lost pets in your house. Your RONAN unit always tends to pick up lost animals and bring them back … it's about time you started the largest pet kennel on planet Earth.

**Solution: **Aww, an adorable stray kitty! Should we keep it? If you want to … let me warn you that your RONAN unit cannot stand the weak and the small unsheltered. But be careful if your RONAN has qualified to become the Dragon Knight, for he will be picking up a lot more than just lost kitties … baby dragons will be hoarding your house. What to do with the lost pets is completely your choice.

With proper care, your RONAN unit will live a healthy, long life on your side! But without proper care … he will grab a green hat and start dancing like a leprechaun singing a Yiddish tune! Forever! Just to annoy the living heck out of you! …

If you ever have a problem with your unit, send him back within a 3 month of time to receive a full refund! If 3 month time period has expired, and you want to get rid of your unit, simply tell your unit this:

"I disowned you."

Open the front door for him as your poor depressed unit marches out of your house and onto the cold, empty streets … I really hope someone decides to adopt the poor RONAN unit! I do hope you felt guilt when you made the poor man disappear onto the dangerous streets …

**EVENT: **One of the 100 Premium Indigo Sealed Gems might contain prizes! First place winner gets a whole new iPawd Interactive Version, second place winner gets a brand new model of Grand Chase Laptop Version 5.6! Third place winner gets 30,000 in Grand Chase Cash! Open your gems now and find out what surprises are in store for you!

End Note: I love the Manual series! I was inspired to write one after reading them since they didn't have any on Grand Chase characters! I do not own the idea in any way.

First *: Ntreev never gave the character's exact height. I made up my own …

Second *: Do you remember the couple's event banner? The man and woman characters that were starred in that event were Elesis and Ronan… how cute Ntreev!


End file.
